zpmfandomcom-20200213-history
Candlehead
Candlehead, aka Chandele Bourdon in Zockarluschu, or full name Cassie Mei Arcellana, is a racer in Sugar Rush. Her theme is birthday sweets, and her signature kart is the Ice Screamer. She, along with Snowanna Rainbeau, Minty Zaki, and Crumbelina DiCaramello can be chosen from the start of the game as racers in Sugar Rush Speedway. Her voice actor is Katie Lowes. Bio Candlehead: Happy Hot Head "Candlehead is a riot who is able to laugh at herself-even when she's the butt of the joke. Hypnotized by the flame atop her own head, she gets lost in a haze of Happy Birthday's. Sugar Rush and its daily races wouldn't be complete without Candlehead, but she's a few scoops short of a sundae." Apperance Candlehead is a young, fair skinned girl with green eyes. She wears a pink jacket and skirt with a brown diagonally striped shirt beneath it. She also wears brown leggings with pink polka dots, black shoes that have little waves of pink icing, and a large cake hat with a candle on the top. While racing, she wears a large cupcake helmet similar to her beanie, complete with a candle on top, as well as a dark pink visor. Candlehead often has a happy and careless expression and wears her mint green hair in two low pigtails. About Candlehead Wreck It Ralph During the film, Candlehead works closely with Taffyta Muttonfudge and Rancis Fluggerbutter as one of Taffyta's followers. She often does what Taffyta says—for instance, she uses the flames from her kart engine to light cherry bombs during a race to slow down Vanellope after Taffyta gives her the instruction. In the end of the film, when Vanellope is proven to be Sugar Rush's true ruler, Candlehead bawls and claims that she only bullied Vanellope because she was going with what Taffyta told her. According to her official bio, she is a bit ditzy—this may be seen when the racers are lined up just before entering the roster race and she holds her coin upside down. Candlehead is also shown to be a bit protective of her candle, becoming distressed when it is extinguished. Moist Memes Cassie was the girl that everybody from the ZPM was trying to deal with during 2014-2020's. She really wants to be the mascot of the whole ZPM for June 2017. Thus, she started the Bready Empire War, noted by Kassy. She has her own game, FNAC or Five Nights at Cassie's. She also think Ukraine + Finland is Sweden. She also has a close friend named Robin, who was president of Siga. Cassie was named after Kassy. All of her friends thought she was better than Robin. She even has her own personal nation, Finland. In fact, she even spied on Kassy! Not just her, but also all of the Dogsterians! Just to get Stampy knocked off! She also likes the president of Ukraine, Petro Poroshenko, just to live at the Republic of Ukraine and settle it as her own country! Cassie planned Bready's Kingdom's soldiers to be armed with a ton of weapons including 15 tanks, 10 Helicopters, 100,000 APCs, 10 jets, and 100 stealth bombers that drop nuclear warheads. She is also planned with 60 swords, 50 axes, 40 staffs, 30 pistols, 20 shotguns, and 10 bazookas that shoot bombs. She also visits cities for vacation, like New York City, Tokyo, and such. She took a selfie from those places as well. She also became a soldier of Moistopia, just like Judy Hopps as police officer from Zootopia. How wonderfully good for a moist world. Not only that, she also became an elemental, controlling law. Cassie also likes to eat food sometimes, and given what kind of "species" she is, she can eat ANYTHING like chocolate, sandwiches, cookies, potatoes, kebabs, apples, bananas and more. So it means she's an omnivore! The quote "Hi Kassy! I'm Cassie!" This quote happened to be at November 11, 2016 afternoon, Cassie said to Kassy this quote, becuase they both have the same name but different spelling. It was possibly a meme. The quote was been still saved on Kassy's zipbook because it was a perfect memory. References *Facebook *Twitter *Google Plus Category:Characters Category:Canpootians Category:Zöckarluschu Category:Moist Memes Category:The Little Birthday Fighter